


Let it Go, Tony.

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Catching Up, Disney, Disney Songs, International Fanworks Day 2015, Singing, Steve and Bucky really really love Disney stuff, and there's so many things for them to watch now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony puts up with a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go, Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day~!

It was understandable. They came from the generation of Snow White, of Steamboat Willy, of Disney. Still, it was strange as hell; not that Avengers Tower didn't have its fair share of strange as hell.

"You might not want to enter, sir," JARVIS warned. "It's getting rather loud." Still, Tony shrugged.

"I'm sure I can handle whatever's in there." He reasoned, before the door slid open. 

It wasn't a surprise to find Rogers and Barnes standing on the white leather couch, belting out "Let it Go."

Tony groaned loudly. He was gonna need a lot more alcohol for movie night.


End file.
